runnin
by okamitheglambert
Summary: Adam's life basically sucks. but a special someone fixes this...madness! warning. VERY VERY DIRTY. BE SO CAREFUL. IF YOU DON'T LIKE STUFF LIKE THIS...then don't read it...
1. stop!

so. this is what it comes to. i have...lived my life as best as i can...but...nothing i do or try is working. i love him. i buy him whatever he wants and i let him do whatever he wants to me when he wants to...but...it just wont stop! why wont it stop...please stop...stop...please...no more...


	2. thanks for the mood fix

when i woke up, it was bright. i squinted from the light and attempted to get up, only falling back down because my hips hurt. i tried to roll over, but, just like my hips, my ass hurt like a bitch. "ah! damn..." i groaned. why did he have to fuck me so hard? i knew it would hurt in the morning, but what could i do? yes, im taller than him, but he's way stronger than i am, so that kind of defeats me.

suddenly, i heard a grunt at the door. "hey, bitch! get your ass up and make me some breakfast!" my husband, drake, scowled. "but drake, i cant. i don't have time! i have to get to school now. im already late-"

"are you back talking me? are you _SERIOUSLY _talking back to me?" he walked really fast over to me and slapped me really hard on the face . i held my face and gave him an apologetic look. he knelt down in front of me and said, "get in that kitchen and cook." i slid off the bed and slipped on some jeans and a t-shirt. i trotted into the kitchen and stood there dumbly. "what do you want?" i asked. "what did you say to me?!" he yelled as if i had just insulted him. "for breakfast. what do you want"

"oh...i don't care." just then, i felt a twinge of mischief run through me. i looked around and found what i was looking for. a box of cereal, and milk that was placed conveniently next to it. i grabbed a bowl out of the cabinet, put the cereal into the bowl with the milk, grabbed a random spoon, not caring if it was dirty or not, and i paced myself into the room and set it on the table. "enjoy" i muttered, and i left as quickly as i had came in. feeling good all of a sudden, i snatched my bag and put on my jacket. i slipped on shoes and headed for the door, but a hand blocked me from pulling it open. "where do you think you're going?" i looked at him slowly, not saying anything.

"i was just-"

"going to shut up. thats what you were just doing. now. get on your hands and knees." i stared at him for a second. "babe...i cant!" i felt tears of weakness threaten my eyes. "oh, oh so you cant huh..." he gripped my neck tight and tossed me to the floor. "ow!" i hissed. he grabbed a handful of my hair and held me up on my knees. he shoved his pants down and rammed his dick into my mouth. he was so big that i thought i would choke. i let the tears fall down my face. he cant do this to me...

suddenly if felt mad. i don't know how i went from sad to angry just like that, but i needed to get out of here. now. so i bit down as hard as i could on him and he pulled out. i jumped up onto my feet and grabbed my bag. i opened the door and ran out, leaving him behind on the floor screaming out curse words. i ran down the steps of our apartment and stopped to catch my breath. little did i know that he had gotten the TV from upstairs and dropped it over the balcony. i looked up and gasped. i rolled over just in time before it hit me. it crashed to the floor in a loud booming sound. i stood up looked above me, but he was gone. people came outside their apartments looking for the source of the sound. i ran outside, not wanting to be seen by anyone. i ran down the street, bag by my side, hair flopping as i went.

after a while, i stopped running. i came up to the high school and sat on a bench. this was taking way too long. i ran all of my energy out getting here, now how am i-

"hey, Adam!" a familiar voice shouted. i looked ahead of me and saw my friend Randy riding on his crappy bike. "oh, hey! whats up?" i said. he hopped off the bike and walked up to me. we did our secret handshake. we fist-bumped, walked three steps away from each other, then snapped our fingers twice with sass. "i thought you were already in the building!"

"nah, i got hungry. i grabbed a bite to eat then _tried_ to head up there, but...i'm too lazy..."

"wow." i giggled. he punched me on the arm gently. "its not funny!" he then looked at me weird. i raised an eyebrow. "what?" he brushed his finger across my cheek and i winced. it still stung from earlier. "your cheek...did someone slap you? its so red...

"n-no! i uhm..." i tried to think of a lie, and i did, but only sort of. "yes. i was slapped. by a girl. i was walking down the street when a random dude ran past me and slapped a girl in front of me on the ass. she turned around and thought i did it, so she slapped me."

"i dunno, Adam... it looks like a pretty hard slap."

"she was black." i nodded my head to what i said. "ah." he replied. he parked his bike somewhere and locked it, then we sped up the steps and into the large school. life was ok i guess. if this day went good enough, then maybe when i get home back to drake, he wont hurt me. i mean, he loves me so thats why he does it, right? yeah. tough love. i love him. he loves me. we're married...or so we say... and i cant change that. but do i want to?


	3. so close but so far

"drake?" i called. the room was pitch black. i stepped inside and dropped my bag onto the floor. i felt around for a light switch and found one next to the door. the light above me flickered on. i looked around until my eyes fell on drake, sitting on the chair twirling handcuffs on his finger. i gasped in surprise at the sudden appearance. "drake...about this morning i-"

"shhhhhh..." he put his finger to his lips. he stood and walked slowly over to me. he took my hands in his hands. he trailed his fingers across mine and smiled a bit. he put one hand down and pulled me into our bedroom. he threw me onto the bed then looped the cuff around the bed board. he cuffed both my hands and smirked evilly. "heh heh...i like where this is going!" i giggled. with me sprawled on the bed, he crawled on top of me and kissed me hard and sloppy-like. i guess he forgave me after all! he reached into his pocket for something while still making out with me.

i didn't really care what he had held above his head, i was just really absorbed into this, but i opened my eyes anyway. my i felt my heart would explode because this was just sick. in his hand was a pocket knife. i gasped and pulled away from him. "what are you doing?!" i shouted. "do you really think i forgave you for this morning?! well...lets see how you like getting stabbed in the dick! maybe then you'll learn."

crazy crazy lunatic...

"shit!" i hissed. i remembered that my legs were free, so i kicked him hard in the chest. he flew backwards and i struggled to get free. he got up, grabbed the knife, and just before he brought it down onto me, someone knocked on the door. "shit! why now?" he growled

"Adam?" called a voice that i was happy as hell to hear. "Adam, i know you're in there. yelloooo? come on! i brought your favorite movie! velvet goldmine! i got bored at my house so i followed you home from campus...im not a stalker! well...maybe that was, but- let me in! im not leaving til you open up." he knocked on the door a couple of times. "drake, let me open the door." i whispered.

"fuck no! who is he, huh?!"

"just a friend! he's only a friend!"

"thats what they all fucking say."

"really! he's only a friend! and put that knife down!" he paused for a moment then said, "fine. but i don't ever want his ass to show up here again, do you hear me? or i'll kill you with it." i gulped and nodded. bitch ass psycho...

he un-cuffed me and i leaped out of the bed. "randy?" i said loudly. i opened the door and he was sitting there on the floor. "hey, kid." he smiled warmly at me. "don't call me that." i pouted.

"come." i waved for him to come inside. we went inside and headed to the couch. i snuck up behind him and shoved him onto it. "fuck!" he yelped. he sat up and said, "seriously?" i rubbed my hands villainously.

"heh heh heh..." without warning, he grabbed my hand and pulled me to the couch too. "aw man..its more funny when it happens to other people." i crossed my arms and looked down, then at him.

"hey, babe. aren't you gonna introduce me to your little "friend", huh?"

"oh, yea! randy, this is drake, my husband. drake, this is randy, my bestie." i said cheerfully, but with fear filling me slowly. i could see the hate in drake's face. "woa! you're married? arent you a little young for that? "

"we're not really married...i mean, we just say so."

"oh! wait...were is your parents?"

"they...we like, ran away because..well you know...so...they're gone." i smiled at drake and then at randy. awkward silence for a second, so i broke it. "SO! you brought a movie you said! what was it again?" i said changing the subject.

"oh yea! it was velvet goldmine!"

"oh my god really?! i love love love that movie! its so...glamtastic!"

i waved for drake to come over to us, but he shook his head. "nah, im gonna go for a walk. i have a headache...oof..." he grabbed his coat and walked out the door without saying another word.

"so it seems we have the house to ourself?"

"don't be silly, randy. we are not doing anything but just hanging out. ok?"

"oh, fine..." he pouted. i grabbed the DVD case and opened it. i carefully took the fragile masterpiece out of the case and put it inside the player. i turned on the TV and turned to channel 1 then lay back comfortably on the couch with my legs crossed. "so how do you kats live on your own? that cant be easy.."

"oh, its not. drake has a job of working at the local ice cream shop, while i go to school. but its worth it even though we don't make that much.."

"oh..thats cool."

after a while, i began to get tired. my eyes were drooping and i fell asleep. my head rested on top of randy's shoulder. he looked down at me and smiled. "i swear...i love you Adam..." he whispered.

"what?"i said, lifting my head up. i stared at him with wide eyes. "damn...i thought you were sleep!"

"well, no. i was asleep until you said what you said."

"what did i say?"

"you know what you said."

"im not following you." i face palmed myself. "you just said _i love you Adam! _am i right?" i gave him a stern look. he said nothing. i could see his face redden in a blush. i poked him in the tip of his nose. i poked him again. and again. then again. then one more time. "ok ok you got me! so what if i said that! i mean...you know..." i glanced at the movie we were watching.

a shooting star flies by in the night sky.

"hey, make a wish." says one of the two men on the roof. he held out his hand and touched the other's face. he holds the other's chin in his hand and brushes his thumb across his lips. the other man takes off his shirt and the turns around to face the man. a flashback of something happens, but i don't know what it is. one of them looks up and sees a random ufo in the sky and its raining glitter...so much glitter...

one of the men hugs the other around the neck.

"make a wish..." he repeats. "and see yourself on stage inside out! a tangle of garlands in your hair. of course you are pleasantly surprised. softly, he said, i will mangle your mind..."

i smiled. "come here." i whispered. he leaned forward and kissed me chastely on the lips, and we fell back onto the couch. i deepened the kiss, melting into it and feeling safe for once. and just as i felt that safeness, guess who just walked in.

"wha-"drake gasped. he threw his jacket onto the floor and stormed into the bedroom and slammed the door. i looked at randy and frowned. "i think you'd better go."

"yea..." he agreed. he got off of me and started out the door. "wait! you forgot the movie." i said.

"keep it." he grinned at me. i laughed. i began to wish that he was my husband instead.


	4. tentacle porn

for sure this would be a good day! i had a wonderful sleep and now im feeling very energetic! i leaped out of bed and slipped on some clothes. before i left, i noticed that drake wasn't here. weird...when i got to school, randy wasn't there all day today either. strange. when i got home, drake sill wasn't here. ok now this is unusual. he's normally here when i get back if he's not there in the morning...

"aah!" moaned an unknown voice. "drake...ooh..AAGH!...yeaaaaahhhh...keep going! " i heard the bed squeaking rapidly. what the fuck shit is going on in there?! oh damn...he better not have-

"yes!"

ok...ok, now thats it! i stormed to the door but stopped dead. i was scared now to open the door... but i did it anyway. i gasped and covered my mouth. drake was on top of some stranger, apparently fucking his god damned brains out. you bitch!

"drake? b...baby what are you doing?" i felt tears brimming my eyes. "baby? who da fuck is dat?!"the stranger growled. drake tossed himself off of the guy and stared at me. "what are you doing here?!"

"what am i- I LIVE HERE YOU DIP-SHIT!" i yelled. that i suppose was the trigger for what came. he leapt off the bed, grabbed a beer bottle, (i don't know where that came from...) and smashed it across my head. i fell to the ground and blacked out.

when i woke up...i was in alley way. i shook my head into focus and looked around at the dark narrow area i was in. "he's awake!" said a raspy deep voice.

"really?! let me see?" another guy said and he looked me up and down. "hoo wee! he's got a nice body don't he?"

"yea! lets take him to the crib!" they picked me up and carried me off to a car. they tossed me in the back seat and drove off. after a few minutes, i woke up again. i yawned and stretched. "where am i?" i asked. "just shut up and go back to sleep." said one.

"we're almost there..." said the other. when we got there, we came up to a big old, abandoned factory. they led me inside and we went into a single room. "eh boss...we got a real cutie for ya."

a light clicked on and showed a man with a big faux fur coat and top hat with overly large shades, a gold tooth, and a lot of bling. "nice..." the man nodded in approval. "put him in the fornication chamber." he grinned. i raised an eyebrow. fornication? doesn't that mean...

they locked me in a dark room and i felt fear rise up inside of me. i'm only 16! why would they put me in a room like this? where is drake? who is that guy he was with? whats going on?! these questions were circling my head like a tornado. "hello?" i said. i walked cautiously around the room trying to find a light switch, when i felt something slimy and tentacle like snake up my leg. "what the-aah!" i was pulled upside down. i heard a low growling sound. my heart started racing fast. i was expecting a punch or for something to stab me, but that didn't happen at all. instead...i felt my pants being pulled off. i froze in shock as something rubbed against my crotch. "w..." i wanted to say something, but i couldn't...my underwear was now being tugged at. i struggled to get loose, but then that same tentacle like thing wrapped itself around my arms and legs, spreading my legs wide. "hey! stop that!" i shouted, but whatever it was, it ignored me. it grabbed my dick with its slimy arm and moved up and down. i gasped. what the actual fuck? why is this thing raping me?! "no...you cant do tha-aagh!" i struggled to say a correct sentence with it hand jobbing me like this.

i licked my lips and gritted my teeth. this felt so good...a part of me is loving this attention, but another is so confused as to why im being raped by something with tentacles. wait...is it even rape? suddenly, it shoved its way into my ass. "gaah!" i moaned. no way! not there! it slowly fucked me and it nearly drove me insane from the collaboration of feelings...i...i was so close. it went faster. "shit! thats so good...oh my god..." i tried not to act like a porn star, but...so hard. that one final stroke and fuck set me off. i almost screamed from it! i came all over the creature and a bit on myself. i panted heavily and tried to see what was happening, but it was still so dark. the creature set me down on the floor and i curled up into a ball. i could hear it slither to a wall and knock on it. "yea?" said someone from the other side. "the boy is done. he was very good. i didn't even have to use magic to make him stop moving! he just let it happen." the creature chuckled.

"alright. thank you for your time, i shall take the boy now."

"yea ok." the creature grabbed my foot and pushed me to the door. i stood up and the door opened. "well then! i see you had fun, didn't you?" i blushed. he grabbed my hand and he took me to a room that had a bed and pillow. i lay down on the bed, only wearing my shirt and shoes because i left my pants and underwear in the fornication room. great. i fell asleep, feeling highly embarrassed.

what just happened to me?


	5. call me Adam

Sauli's POV! a year later. heh heh. bet ur worried about Adam huh? too bad. read.

"Dad, im going with Mika to that party i told you about! don't wait up! im going to be out for a while." i shouted upstairs. "OK. be careful and don't drink or do drugs!"he shouted back. i rolled my eyes. why would i do that? that was one of the reasons i wasnt sure about going to this party. i mean, Mika is going so i guessed i should go too. i was invited, so why not? it could be fun!

as i left the house, i heard Mika beep the car horn and shout, "HURRY UP OR WE'LL BE LATE, SLOW POKE!" i smiled, feeling half excited and half nervous. i ran to the car and hopped in. i strapped on my seat belt and we drove out of the lot onto the road. "so, you excited?" he grinned. "hell yea i am!" i giggled.

"thats good. i hear they're gonna have a ton of beer and porn!"

"hey, whoa! porn? gross. why?" he laughed out loud and shook his head. "i was kidding about the porn. its not like we're jerk off furiously in front of each other, right?"

"dude! stop it! subject change. so, the weather is nice, huh?" he laughed out loud at my innocence. thing is, im far from innocent!

it took us at least 3 hours til we got there. when we did, it was crowded as fuck! we hardly had anywhere to park, so we parked in the grass. we got out and walked past people dancing and making out, fucking on the grass, throwing up, riding dirt bikes into the pool, throwing things out the windows...wow. it was nuts!

when we pushed our way inside, Mika got a bottle of beer, and i got a can of soda. we sat on the floor with some guys and girls and played spin the bottle. after that we got a ton of toilet paper and threw it around the house, then we took bats and broke everything in sight. i got so carefree that i forgot what my dad said about the beer and i drunk like...five cans. i was wasted. soon, i passed out naked in the tub that somehow got in the living room.

i groaned. my eyes were so heavy. i didn't even know where i was. i had a killer headache that wouldn't go away. i sat up and stretched, hearing my muscles crack loudly. "Sauli? oh, your awake, thank goodness. lets get out of here." he whispered.

"what happened?" i moaned. i gazed around at all the people passed out in random places."i'll tell you later, Johnny's parents are gonna be home any minute! we gotta scram before the police get involved."

"wha...?" i stood, starting to stumble, but Mika caught me. we dragged ourselves to the car and drove away. on the way back, we stopped at Mc Donald's for breakfast. i only had a cup of ginger ale because he didn't want me to barf in his precious car. when we finally got back, he picked me up bridal style and knocked on my door.

"yes- ah! SAULI! WHAT DID I TELL YOU?!" my dad bellowed. i whimpered. i didn't feel like hearing loud noises right this second. he sighed and held me up. my dad said thanks and goodbye to Mika and he dragged me upstairs to my room. he tossed me on my bed and knelt down beside me. "oh Sauli. my boy. why didn't you listen to me. i know you're a good boy and i did not expect this from you. are you still mad at me about us moving away from your mother in Finland? look. i know how hard this must be for you, but we had to move. you know that! you'll just have to except the fact that America has better job offers than there AND better pay, Sauli! we couldn't stay there."

"dad. thats not it. i just got too carefree. i lost myself and forgot what you said. im sorry."

"you're sorry? you think that sorry is gonna be all it takes to forget about my son drinking at one of those dumb parties?! no, son! its not! you're grounded starting tonight."  
"WHAT?!" i roared. "dad! you cant do this to me! i-i-"

"SILENCE." he yelled. i shut my mouth instantly. "not. another. word." he growled. he stood up and left the room, slamming the door shut behind him. i sat there with my mouth agape and my eyes wide. so unfair.

when it began to get dark, i conjured a plan to sneak out. i put on some leather jeans and a black shirt, i combed my hair and put on eyeliner. then i grabbed two pillows and stuffed them under the covers to make it look like i was asleep. i lifted up the window and jumped out, landing on my hands and knees. i smiled to myself at how badass that was.

as i walked downtown L.A, i got a feeling of uneasiness. as if i didn't belong there. i walked faster out of fear. soon, i got into Mika's neighborhood. i smiled as i saw him playing basketball outside his house.

"hey! Mika!" i shouted. he turned and smiled. "hey, dude! what are you doing here? isn't it past your bedtime?" he chuckled. i pouted. "im not a baby, mind you." i snapped playfully. "my dad grounded me so i just went out to get some fresh air. im feeling better now."

"thats good because i have something to show you!" he smiled. he gestured to his car so i followed him. we got in and drove toward L.A. we stopped at a gas station a few minutes later to get gas. "hey, im starving, can i go get some candy or something?" i asked. he nodded. i ran off to the station and went inside. it smelled of coffee and food. i went through the isles and snatched three Hershey bars. i love chocolate. i gave it to the lady and she told me it was $3.50. i gave her the money and went out, but just as i was about to go to the car, i heard sobbing. i hate when people cry so i turned to see who it was.

sitting against the wall was a really cute looking guy who looked tired, dirty and pale. also hungry. he was around my age which made me feel worse. "hey, are you ok?" i asked softly. he looked up with the saddest face i've never seen. he shook his head and then i saw those beautiful blue eyes. they were extremely familiar. "hey...do i know you?" he looked shocked. "um..." he said. "oh! you...are that...lost kid i saw on the news..." i looked at him surprised. i grabbed his arm and lifted him up. "you go to mount Carmel high school! want me to take you home?" he shook his head fast. "what? how come?" he looked past me and gasped. he backed up and stared in horror. "whats wrong?" i asked. i looked behind myself and saw a tall, mean looking dude wearing shades and a faux fur overcoat with a purple button-up shirt under it and red leather jeans and heeled boots. he also had a big purple top hat and a large amount of bling. there were two guys in black suits standing on either side of him and they did not look too nice.

"hey bitch! there you are! get your ass back over here!" he yelled. my heart pounded with fear for myself and him. "remember what i said would happen if you run away? huh, SLUT!" he sprinted toward us with the bodyguards following close behind. i yelped as he shoved me out of the way and i fell. "let me go!" he screamed as they dragged him toward the back of the gas station. i got up and ran after them. i knew they might have guns and stuff so i looked for anything that might help. i soon spotted a crowbar. i grabbed it and snuck after them. they had the guy down on his knees. the bodyguards were holding his hands behind his back and the pimp looking dude held a gun to the boy's head. i felt anger surge through me. all right. lets go.

i snuck up behind him and...

BAM! i smashed the crowbar down on his head so hard that he fell and blood seeped from the wound. the bodyguards ran at me and one swung his fist, but he missed and i swung the bar at his head and he lay on the ground unconscious. the other grabbed me from behind and lifted me up and i jabbed the bar into his crotch. he screamed in pain. i took the boy by his arm and ran with him.

"hurry!" i shouted to him. i opened the back seat door and shoved him inside and then i sat in the front next to Mika. "woah! who is this?!" he asked.

"NO TIME JUST DRIVE!" i screamed. he shoved his foot on the accelerator and we drove out with a screech. we left just before the pimp guy caught us. thank god.

after like 20 minutes of silence, the boy said weakly, "thank you..." i smiled and turned to him. "your welcome. my name's Sauli. that guy next to me is Mika."

"sup." Mika said. the boy smiled. then it hit me.

"hey, what do i call you?" i grinned.

"just...just call me...Adam."


	6. lets get the hell outta here!

back to Adam! except this chapter is what happened to Adam before he showed up at the gas station. more or less how he got there. enjoy!

"wake up! wake up! hey! wake up!" shouted a voice through the door. i wined sleepily. "five more minutes..." i moaned.

BOOM!

i sat up straight. "okay! shit, im up!" i shouted. "thats what i thought. now get dressed! i put some clothes in there. hope you like them. you start work today. bet you must be glad since you've been here a year doing nothing but getting fucked. ha! your partner will be waiting outside for you. hurry up." he growled. i groaned in annoyance and jumped out of bed. my eyes scanned the room for clothes, and eventually i gave up because the only thing in here was a bed, lamp, notebook and pencil, and a pile of what looked like chains. wait...when he said clothes...was he referring to the-hell no! i am not wearing nothing but chains! i'll be naked here! i will NOT be embarrassed on my first day! this is the first time ive ever been able to see other people! the sun, the moon...the stars...i want this to be a good day! anyway how can it be a good day? it never has...never will i suppose...

"hey! whats taking you so long? and in case you are freaking out over having to be naked, you are supposed to be. however, you arent completely naked! i have your gloves and boots right here! he must have forgotten to give them to you.." said someone who i guessed was my partner. i grabbed my chains and looked at them confusedly. "how do i put on the chains?" i asked.

"come out here, i'll put them on for you, dear." he said sweetly. i sighed and opened the door. i poked my head out first then slid through, feeling cold and vulnerable. "alright! you take the cuffs and put them on your wrists, then you put on the collar. see? not so difficult!" he beamed at me. i smiled back. i was confused. he seemed so unaffected by the thought of being naked. "great. but...why do we need these?" i asked.

"silly! its a symbol of our captivity! duh!" he mused. i frowned. "i don't want to be captive. i want to go ho-" i stopped, remembering that i don't have a home to go back to. "never mind, lets go. im starving! whats to eat around here?" i asked. he gave me a nervous look. "well, we don't eat actual food here...it looks like it...but...its more of...something that fills you up with out you actually liking it. but you do in the end! but you don't realize you do..."

"what do you mean?" i asked getting a bit frightened. "you'll see." he said. then he grabbed my hand and led me down the hall. i started to notice that this place looks a lot more like a castle than a factory. long corridors lined with torches and paintings of our master with whips or men backed against the wall or bent over doing bad things. i have to admit it sort of freaked me out.

when we entered what i guessed was the cafeteria, which was a big room with an extremely high ceiling and it was deserted except for a single man standing in the middle of the room wearing a black robe with a hood. he was holding a tray that had cookies on it. they actually looked appetizing. "take one then go." he said with the flattest voice ever. my partner took one first, then i took one. "they call them the ten cookie cookies."

"why?" i asked.

"because after you've eaten one you feel like you've eaten ten." he said. "except eat slow so you don't throw it up." i sniffed the cookie and it had absolutely no scent at all. i licked it and i tasted nothing. "what does it do to you?" i asked. "well, like i said, it makes you full, but it also makes you very very horny. in which you have to be." my eyes widened. i looked at him with upmost shock. why would we need to be horny? what exactly kind of work are we doing here? "im not so sure i want to do this anymore..." i said wearily. "what do you mean? you have no way to leave or escape...unfortunately...so we're stuck here. forever." i looked at him with a frightened expression. "no way! i cant stay here forever!" i gasped. he sighed. "im afraid there isn't much you or i can do. now eat your cookie." i looked at it angrily and took a quick bite. i was surprised that i didn't spit it out because it had to be just about the most disgusting thing i have ever set my tongue onto. i swallowed it and shuddered. suddenly, a wave of pleasure washed over me. i blinked and stumbled forward. "what was that?"

"that means its working." he said. "its gotten to me too." he grinned. we walked wobbly into a chamber that held a bunch of guys sitting on the ground in rows. we sat down behind two redhead guys. the floor was carpeted and the room was dark. it was very eerie. soon, we all heard a door slam shut and heeled footsteps coming toward us.

"hello my children!" said a voice that clearly did not need a microphone. "ha ha! today is an exciting day indeed! its the beginning of a new era! the era of the mother of pleasure!" he shouted happily. "the mother of pleasure?" i asked my partner. "i dunno...maybe some dumb religion they came up with. but i heard it means that some sex loving creature lives in the heart of this place and feeds off of...our...i guess pleasure? ugh...that word makes me sick now..."

"but why do they need it?" i asked.

"i suppose its because if it gets full, then it will give master a sacred gem that holds the power to rule the world or something..." i giggled. "thats dumb." i mused. "i dunno, man...it seems he is pretty serious about it." i looked back at master as he was going on and on about a beautiful revolution. seriously, i have to get out of here. this is not at all what i expected. i thought i would be done with all of this unnecessary fucking. apparently i have spend an eternity doing this, so im gonna die with either a dick or a tentacle in my ass. NO! i wont go through with it. they cant make me! i gazed around and saw that most of the guards were standing away from the door. i guess they didn't expect someone to turn and run out of this fucking brothel. well, guess again!

i stood up, turned, and ran right out. "HEY! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?!" shouted a guard after me. i could hear many footsteps after me. i didn't look back the whole time. i couldn't because if i did i feared i would get a jump scare if they were right there behind me! just the thought made me run faster. and i really didn't want to know what would happen if they caught me.

man! this place is like a maze! i ran through different halls, corridors, through bathrooms, bedrooms, closets, they all had secret passage ways! and the whole time, the guards were still behind me. i began to grow tired. i slowed down and stumbled a bit. i gasped for air, but not enough came and i passed out on the floor. "heh. dumb idiot." chuckled one of the guards.

eventually i woke up and found myself chained to a wall. i looked to the side and saw that at least 50 other boys were chained up just the same. i struggled to get loose, but i found that my legs were spread wide and my feet were stuck to the floor. my collar too was chained to the wall. i panicked. what were they going to do to me?

(he he! skip if you don't want to read the super lemon! if that makes sense...cause usually thats used for stories about relationships...meh! whatever. skip if you don't like... "that" cause this next part is basically porn so...ha!)

"FUCK!" i shrieked. something cold and slimy slid inside of me. i balled my fists and gritted my teeth, trying to suppress a scream because whatever that was, it was rubbing against my prostate furiously and i hated it! but my body loves it...why? i felt like my eyes were gonna roll to the back of my head completely or my fingernails would just break off any second from gripping the metal of the chain, or that i would burst into a glittery downpour. i couldn't even control my body function anymore. i didn't hold anything back. i moaned loudly in unison with all of the other boys in the room. i didn't even know they were there anymore. "harder..." i whispered. no! why did i say that! am i possessed or something?! unfortunately it did as i stupidly asked and went harder. no! no! NO!

"yes, yes...yes..." SHUT UP!

(kay! its over! so short...)

blink!

i suddenly woke up in my room. i sat up and looked around. then i noticed someone staring at me. "now then. i suppose that will teach you not to try and leave. next time, you die."he growled. then he stood up and left the room without saying another word. i gulped. so it wasn't a dream... that explains the pain in my ass...i sat on the edge of my bed and ran my fingers through my hair. suddenly my partner walked in.

"oh dear...oh dear...this is my fault...i caused this...if only i'd kept my mouth shut..." i looked at him with disbelief. "are you kidding me? your fault? don't do that to yourself. its entirely mine. i thought i could just escape out of the random. im not even in shape for that much running, mind you..."

"maybe so, dear, but i gave away too much information! if i had not said anything, than you would not even have had the impression that this place is bat shit crazy fucked up down to hell!" i stood up now. i placed my hands on his shoulders and shook him. "dude! i already knew this place was bat shit crazy fucked up down to hell! you did nothing but tell me a bit more than i already knew. and thats ok because i would have found out for myself eventually." i said. he smiled and nodded his head in understanding. we sat down on the bed and looked in opposite directions. we were silent in thought for a bit until i broke the silence.

"i wish they would at least let us wear clothes... where do they put them anyway?" i asked. "well...i heard they put them in a wardrobe room in the far back of the dungeon section of the castle." he said. i frowned. i need my clothes back. i cant just keep walking around this place naked, in chains,and only boots and gloves. it makes me uncomfortable and i just want to curl up in a ball and disappear. plus, that makes me even more vulnerable to one of those guards raping me or something! if they're even allowed to do that...which i hope not.

i sighed. "there has to be a way out of here..." my partner stared at me in shock. "you arent seriously gonna attempt to do this again? you heard what he said! he'll kill you! and honey you know i am not gonna let that happen!" he hissed. "but...if i stay here i might just kill myself. so with that said, i really don't mind death. just as long as i get the hell out of here. one way...or another..." i said looking as serious as possible. honestly, i really was afraid to die. but if i could not get out then i might as well. however if there was a chance of getting out then i don't think that i will. i was surprised to see a look of determination in his face along with a light smile. "dear, if you want to do this...then go ahead. but im going with you to make sure you do get out." i shook my head. "no. you are not. what if you get killed? i wont forgive myself." i said. he laughed out loud. "really? sweetie, before i came here, i was faster than a rabbit with a jet pack." he smirked. i gave a big amused smile and patted him on the head. "alright then! we leave tonight. wait...but what about the other guys?"

"don't worry. we'll come back with the police!" he giggled. i smiled to him. i hope this fucking works...


End file.
